Olvidame
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: Isabella Swan siendo una chica de 13 años está totalmente enamorada de un amigo de la familia; Edward. Bella piensa que esto no puede ser, pues Edward es mucho mayor que ella. "Simplemente era una estúpida chiquilla que trato de desaparecer ese pensamiento del príncipe azul contigo. Te ame, no creo que eso vuelva a suceder"
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

SUMMARY:

Isabella Swan siendo una chica de 13 años está totalmente enamorada de un amigo de la familia; Edward.

Bella piensa que esto no puede ser, pues Edward es mucho mayor que ella. "Simplemente era una estúpida chiquilla que trato de desaparecer ese pensamiento del príncipe azul contigo. Te ame, no creo que eso vuelva a suceder"

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión )**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

~Pov. EDWARD

Cuando se le tiene amor a una persona es difícil separarse de ella, más cuando crees que es la persona correcta para vivir la vida. ¿Qué harías si la diferencia de edades se interpone es una relación de pareja? ¿La aceptas joven o madura? ¿O simplemente tratas de olvidarla? Yo elegí las dos opciones, la acepte e intente olvidarla.

Es difícil hacer la última.

Me iría a estudiar a New York. Extrañaría a mi familia, mis amigos y por supuesto a Bella. Ella es una niña dulce y simpática a la cual quiero demasiado, sospecho que yo le gusto ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa conmigo cuando suele venir a casa. Lo mejor de esto es que yo también la quiero y mucho.

Mi familia organizo una fiesta a mi honor ya que había concluido el instituto. La familia de mi querida Bella no podía faltar. Por supuesto que tomaría mi distancia pues esa niña -adolescente trataba de no alejarse de mí en ningún momento.

Cuando la mayoría de los invitados había llegado supe que en cualquier momento llegaría la familia Swan con sus dos hijas. Pero la mayor era la que estaba esperando.

Me esconde en mi habitación muestras que Bella terminaba su cena, la observe por la ventana de mi habitación que daba hacia el jardín. Se veía un poco desilusionada y triste. Toda la culpa por su desdicha vino hacia mí.

Al bajar los escalones vi que se dirija al patio de delantero. No pude evitar seguirla. Era tan pequeña a comparación mía que a veces me daba miedo ser tan grande. Se sentó en un asiento que se encontraba allí, dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos me senté a su lado.

—Buenas noches señorita— salude cortésmente con voz suave, sonreí tratando de ser un encanto.

—Buenas noches Edward...— contesto Bella. Una hermosa sonrisa atraviesa su rostro. En sus ojos siempre se refleja un brillo especial, me encanta.

—¿Estas cansada?— pregunte curioso, sus ojos estaban cerrados hacia un momento.

—No mucho... Casi acabo de llegar.

—Te pregunte porque tenías los ojos cerrados. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No... Solo que quise salir un momento para relajarme— me dedico una grata sonrisa

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación para que descansen?— ofrezco muy caballeroso.

—No sería mala idea...— respondió

—Ven vamos— la tome de la mano y la guió hasta mi habitación. Ese hormigueo que produce al tocar su suave piel me encanta.

Como todo un caballero, le abro la puerta de mi habitación a Bella para que pudiera pasar primero. Ella no dudo y se adentro a la habitación.

Era cálida, con una cama grande en la esquina, varios posters de mis jugadores favoritos adornaban las paredes. Bella solo se limito a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

—Bien Bella, descansa...yo me encargo de decirles a tus papás que estas aquí— informe dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—No Edward, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito...despedirme de ti— murmuro, cuando volví a ella se había incorporado.

—Nena, no me voy a ir para siempre— la obligue a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, me arrodille ante ella para estar a su altura.

—Pero yo te quiero desear lo mejor...

—Te lo agradezco Bella. Prometí volver en cuanto pueda y en vacaciones. No pienso abandonarlos —explico

—Edward... No me olvides por favor...— me sorprendió cuando comenzó a sollozar. No soporto la idea y la estrecho contra mi pecho.

—Chist... Tranquila, no te voy a olvidar... Cuando vuelva, quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado. Tienes que saber que aun te quiero. —intento hacer que pare de llorar

—Yo también te quiero, Edward— fue lo único que Bella logro decir.

Bella era como una hermana para mí, pero no la podía ver de esa manera cuando mi corazón llamaba por otra cosa. Intentaba separarme de ella pero era imposible.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante, antes de que pueda irme...— susurre

—Dímelo Edward— se separo un poco de mi para poder verme a los ojos.

—Tú eres una niña muy madura para tu edad...

—No soy una niña— me corrigió

—Ok, eso no es lo que quería decir en realidad— tire de mis cabellos cobrizos, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir —Quiero decirte más bien asegurarme... Recuerdas que un día me dijiste que te asegurarías de que tu primer beso te lo diera una persona que estuviera enamorado de ti

—Si... ¿Por qué la pregunta?— Bella pregunto incrédula

—Es que...— volví a halar mi cabello —como te dije, quiero asegurarme de que tu primer beso sea con alguien que te ame de verdad... Y yo, yo te amo...

—Edward...yo también te amo

El '_te amo_' es muy diferente a él _'te quiero'._ Sinceramente yo no mentían, solo articulaba lo que mis sentimientos y mi corazón le dictaba. Era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que sentía, pero era mejor tarde que nunca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces puse el rostro de Bella entre mis dos manos haciendo que le cubriera casi toda su carita. Lentamente me fui acercando aun más a ella.

Nuestras respiraciones fueron acelerándose, mi corazón latía desbocado, sin control.

A casi un centímetro de distancia entre su rostro y el mío, podía sentir su aliento fresco golpear mis facciones. Bella cerró sus ojos hasta que ocurrió.

Sentí sus pequeños labios suaves de ella sobre los míos, un beso lento y dulce que termino de enamorarme más de Bella. Las sensaciones que ya había se fueron aumentando.

Ella se fue incorporando y yo no dude, la aferre mas a mi cuerpo en un abrazo elevándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Para mi desgracia el beso iba subiendo de nivel; nunca pensé que Bella me necesitara como yo a ella.

Aunque Bella era pequeña me rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se colgó de ahí. Puse uno de mis brazos sobre la delgada cintura de Bella, y con la otra mano libre el tome de la nuca haciendo que sus labios pegaran más a mí.

Literal, Bella colgaba de mi cuello.

No supe cómo fue que maniobre ya que yo estaba sobre su pequeño, esbelto, curvilíneo cuerpo de bella sobre mi cama. Por un momento ignore la diferencia de edades. Tenía tanto deseo de tenerla. Hasta que volví a mi jodida realidad y me separe de golpe.

—Lo siento. ¡Perdón! No era como lo tenía planeado. Lo siento...— caminaba sobre una línea imaginaria de un lado a otro mientras tiraba de mis cabellos.

—¡No! Perdóname tú a mí. Yo me deje llevar...

—No, no, no. Nada de eso. Esto no hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera besado.

—No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos Edward.

—Fue culpa mía. Necesito pedirles una disculpa a tus padres...

—¡No! Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse. Edward, yo no pienso decir nada.

—Bella no sería lo correcto...

—Edward a mi no me gusta hacer lo correcto. Si fuera así, yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, si no de alguien de mi edad.

—Lo siento Bella...

—Deja de disculparte Edward!

—Está bien, pero hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó. Esto solo fue un mal sueño.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo Edward, no cuando estoy enamorada de ti.

—Tampoco yo puedo hacerlo porque te amo.

Los dos quedamos un momento en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro. Después de este acto la vida no sería igual para ninguno de los dos.

—Bella... Me tengo que ir, quizás me están buscando. —tuve que mentirle

—Si tienes razón.

—Tú descansa Bella.

—Gracias...

—En un momento vuelvo— camino hacia la puerta cuando Bella me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

—Edward, esto no cambia nada ¿verdad?— pregunto preocupada ella. Pensaba que quizás mi actitud pudiera cambiar.

—Claro que no. Descansa.— sin más salgo de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi doy suspiro. Esto fue una estúpida locura.

* * *

**Primer capitulo! Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 2:

~Pov. BELLA

Me quede abrumada por aquel apasionado primer beso que me había regalado Edward. Siempre había soñado con este momento y por fin, hoy que iba a ser el último día que lo vería -por un largo tiempo-, lo bese. Definitivamente era mejor la realidad que un sueño.

Me volví a sentar en la esquina de la cama para después echarme en ella. Inhale su perfume impregnado en la almohada y en sus sábanas. No tarde mucho para poder conciliar el sueño.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes que me sostenían, parecía que estaba flotando entre las nubes. Percibí un bello olor el cual sabía a quien le pertenecía. Me embriague con su esencia.

Edward me llevaba hasta mi habitación, ya que Charlie tenía a mi pequeña hermana Bree. Ya era bastante noche y nosotras dos estábamos acostumbradas a dormir temprano.

Fui tendida en mi cómoda cama, en ese preciso momento abrí los ojos para ver a la persona quien me había dado mi primer beso.

—Descansa Bella, ya están en tu cama— susurro Edward.

—Gracias. ¿Te vas a ir esta tarde?

—Sí, hoy me tengo que ir...— respondió con tono triste.

—Te voy a extrañar...— unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de mi rostro pues estaba muy triste.

—Volveré— Edward se acerco mas para poder limpiar mis lágrimas.

—No me olvides, Edward.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

Un abrazo fue lo único que recibí antes de que el partiera. Mi corazón ya no latía como antes ¿estaría destinada a vivir sin él por el resto de mi vida?

**~«CARTAS QUE NUNCA FUERON ENVIADAS:**

Primera carta:

_«Noviembre del 2007: para Edward Cullen de Isabella Swan. Se acerca diciembre y tengo la esperanza de que en navidad vuelvas y la pases con tu familia y con nosotros también. Desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Espero que no te incomode la idea de hablar sobre aquello._  
_Cambiando un poco el tema se que te ha ido muy, dale las gracias a la señora Esme que nos mantiene al tanto sobre ti. Cuando regreses espero que seas el maestro de deportes más genial que se haya conocido, por que los dos sabemos cómo son en el segundo grado._  
_En fin espero que este año vengas a celebrar navidad con nosotros. Te extraño demasiado. Cuídate. Te quiero.»_

Al final escribí un corazón, temí ponerle te amo por miedo a incomodarle.

Segunda carta:

_«Febrero del 2008: para Edward Cullen de Isabella Swan. No viniste en navidad y en año nuevo, la señora Esme pensó que tenías otras cosas que hacer, yo al igual que ella tengo la misma idea. Supe que en la universidad no tienes muchas vacaciones, lo lamento por ti._  
_Como veras se acerca el día de San Valentín, espero que la pases genial por allá. No sabes cuánto me gustaría que tu estuvieras aquí para darte unos de mis regalos especiales, se cuanto te gustan pero este sería uno más hermosos que los demás._  
_Pienso poder volverte a ver algún día, no sabes cuánto espero por tu llegada. Te extraño demasiado, cuídate. Te quiero»_

Tercera carta:

_«Julio del 2008: para Edward Cullen de Isabella Swan. Pienso que no has podido venir porque tienes mucha presión con tus trabajos, te envíe el regalo de San Valentín pero creo que no te llego. Creo que será la última vez que escribo una carta, sinceramente creo que ya no importa. Aun así estaré esperando tu llegada o por lo menos un día con verte me conformaría. Cuídate»_  
_Escribí aquellas cartas sabiendo que nunca las enviaría. Fui muy cobarde hasta que por fin decidí escribir otra de mis cartas no enviadas hacia él._

Cuarta carta:

_« Agosto 2009. Para Edward Cullen Se acerca mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, lo único que pedí de deseo es que quisiera volver a verte. Cuando a lo lejos desde mi ventana veo que hay personan misteriosas frente a tu puerta, mi corazón comienza a latir con la esperanza de que entre esas personas estés tú. Pero no es así._  
_De verdad que espero volver a verte. Deseo con toda mi alma que tu dejes de ser un capricho de chiquilla estúpida para mí. Espero que ese deseo llegue pronto.»_

Esa fue la última carta que nunca llego a sus manos. Me sentía un poco más aliviada escribiéndole tales letras. Era como un suspiro para mi ahora frío corazón.

A casi diario me la pasaba sentada frente a mi ventana para ver la suya, donde se podía ver su solitaria habitación. Poco a poco ese hábito se hacía más débil y por fin podía salir de aquel trágico y amargo momento.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 3:

~Pov. EDWARD

Cuando por fin estaba estudiando en la maestría de deportes logre conocer a muchos amigos y amigas. En especial a amigas; conocí a una chica muy linda, Tanya. Ella tenía muchos encantos, de ojos azules y bellos risos dorados. A casi una semana de conocerla por fin averigüe sus otros encantos, su manera de tener intimidad la hacía más especial. Comenzamos una relación después de aquella noche y desde ahí no nos hemos separado.

Había llegado el día de San Valentín y por la mañana un paquete aparecía frente a mi departamento. Venía desde Seattle. Quizás de mis padres o de... no, no creo, ella no me pudo haber enviado nada.

Abrí aquella caja de cartón que a su vez contenía otra cajita forrada en terciopelo de color azul. Abrí con delicadeza aquella cajita, un pequeño dije de oro y plata en forma de balón de Soccer. Había una nota el cual tenía la letra de Bella. Por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir. Me había olvidado de ella.

No cumplí mi promesa.

_«Un detalle que no cubrirá todo lo que me has regalado. Cumple tu sueño y vuelve a mí que te estaré esperando hasta que mi frágil corazón deje de latir por ti. Te quiero»_

Me quede sin respiración y un nudo en mi estómago se formo. Yo no merecía que me esperara, yo ya tenía una relación con otra persona y no la podía dejar. Espero que Bella me perdone por lo mal que he sido con ella.

Escucho los pies descalzos de Tanya que viene hacia mí, de inmediato guardo la nota y solo me limito a sonreírle.

—¿Que sucede, Edward? —pregunta sentándose a mi lado. Solo tiene una de mis playeras sobre su cuerpo. Se veía atractiva.

—Nada, es un obsequio de una vieja amiga de Seattle —le muestro el pequeño dije de balón. —Es hermoso —admite

—Lo es.

—Cuéntame de ella... ¿Quién es? ¿A que se dedica? ¿Casada? ¿Con hijos? —comienza hacer su lluvia de preguntas.

—Ella es una niña, es como mi hermana pequeña, no esta casa ni con hijos tan solo tiene 13 años... — ¿o catorce? ¡Mierda no lo recordaba!

—Está bien —no insistió. Era una de las cosas de Tanya, se conformaba con una simple y sencilla respuesta.

Un día libre, me dedique a escribirles un correo electrónico a mis padres. Hace mucho que no los veía y ya era momento de darles señales de vida. Tenía que explicarles por qué no me presente en navidad y en año nuevo.

_«Disculpen por la demora en mandar este correo pero los primeros días hay que entregar muchos trabajos. Perdón por no estar con ustedes, volveré muy pronto...creo que será hasta que termine la maestría. Los quiero mucho.»_

No quise detallar nada mas, era mejor así. Tampoco quería decirles sobre mis relación con Tanya, eso significaba que Esme le contaría a Renée y Renée a Bella, no quería que ella descubriera que tengo una relación. Sabía que la destrozaría.

Había hecho una promesa y la rompí, por temor, por miedo. Nunca supe porque lo hice. Fui un cobarde por olvidarme de ella.

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje fui a mi habitación al encuentro con Tanya. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus toques me harían olvidar. Después de todo eso es lo que yo necesitaba, olvidarme de Bella.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 5:

~Pov. Edward

Regrese a casa con la noticia de que me casaría con Tanya y empezaría a trabajar de profesor de deportes en el instituto. Mis padres tomaron la noticia muy bien y eso me alegro. Ahora espero que la familia Swan lo haga también, especialmente Bella.

Me arreglaba para ir a mi primer día de trabajo. Me puse me traje de deportes y tome las cosas necesarias para una clase. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al saber que una de mis alumnas era nada más y menos que Bree Swan.

—¿Cómo has estado pequeña? —pregunto entusiasmado por verla de nuevo. Ella casi tenía aproximadamente ocho años desde que yo había partido de Seattle.

— ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—¡Guau! Como has cambiado. ¿Así que serás nuestro nuevo profesor?

—Así es, nos estaremos viendo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Hey Bree! —Grita una de sus compañeras, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos tremendamente grandes —¿Quien es tu apuesto amigo? —pregunta mirándome coqueta

—Él es...

—Su nuevo profesor de deportes, un gusto señorita —interrumpo a Bree para presentarme. ¿Quien se creía esta chiquilla para intentar ligar con personas más grandes que ella?

—¡Oh! Es un placer profesor... —sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmesí, ese color me recordaba a Bella cuando solía verla fijamente a los ojos. Fue imposible olvidar cuando cada pequeño detalle de ella estaba siempre presente en mi vida cotidiana.

—Señoritas en un momento comenzamos la clase —informo antes de que mi nueva alumna se incomode un poco más.

—¡Joder! Profe. Si lo estoy violando... —escuche a otra alumna que venía detrás de mí. Intento ser discreta pero no lo logro. Hice como si no la había escuchado. ¡Qué clase de generación pervertida me había tocado!

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 6:

~Pov. BELLA

Los días en la universidad pasaron demasiado rápido junto a Carlos. Por desgracia se tuvo que regresar a su país porque su abuela había fallecido. Lo iba a extrañar, de verdad que sí, pero así es la vida a veces las personas más amadas se van y otras se quedan.

Regrese a Seattle para visitar a mi adorada familia esperando no encontrarme con Edward. Nunca lo quise volver a ver por mi maldito orgullo.

Mi familia me esperaba ansiosa en el aeropuerto. Mi hermana Bree estaba mucho mas enorme que antes, gracias al deporte que practicaba. Los salude agitando la mano a la primera vez que me vieron. Al llegar frente a ellos me aferre a todos con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Bienvenida a casa Bella!— dijo Renée.

—Gracias mamá, los extrañe mucho.

—¡Bella, ve! Estas más hermosa— alabó Charlie

—Eso dijiste la primera vez que vine a verlos...

—Bueno, es que olvido lo hermosa que eres...

—Gracias papá— mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo carmesí, las intente ocultar bajando la mirada. Esos hábitos nunca cambiarían.

—Bien vamos a casa porque te espera una cena exquisita— anuncio Renée.

—Bella, prometiste que me llevarías al centro comercial. Mañana hay que ir, ¿si, si? Por favor— mi hermana salto junto a mi e hizo un puchero el cual yo no negaría.

—No rompo mis promesas...

—¡Qué bien! Mama Bella me llevara al centro comercial.

—Discútelo en casa Bree...— contesto Renée. Charlie ayudo me ayudo con las maletas, ahora toda la familia viajaba hacia casa.

Esa noche recibí noticias de unas viejas amigas de la universidad, las cuales estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Miami. Alice, Rosalie y yo nos conocimos unos meses después en la especialidad que estudiamos. Llegue a chicago para comenzar una nueva vida y así sucedió.

Cuando le comente a mi amiga Alice que iría al centro comercial con Bree, la duende pego un gran grito desde el otro lado de la línea pues se sorprendió de que Bella 'aversión a la moda' fuera a un centro comercial a comprar ropa.

—Y bien... ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí?— comencé en la hora de cenar.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que creemos, nada ha cambiado desde que te fuiste— contesto Charlie

—Me alegro, quiere decir de que no me he perdido nada.

—Exacto...

—Bella sabias de que Edward llego hace casi cinco meses para sustituir al profesor de gimnasia, ¡ahora me da clases a mí! —el tema que quise evitar llego en un momento inadecuado. Me comencé a sentir incomoda. Mi corazón se oprimió, pero trate de fingir interés en el tema.

—¿A si?... —Inquirí

—¡Sí!— grito —y ahora que lo veo bien, esta muy guapo...

—¡Bree! Compórtate— la regaño Charlie

—Es la verdad— Bree se encogió de hombros —todas mi amigas se mueren por él no les importa que sea mayor que ellas.

—Que bien...— masculle mientras le picaba la carne con su tenedor.

—¿Pasa algo Bella?— pregunto preocupado Charlie.

—No, papá. No pasa nada— le dedico una sonrisa falsa.

—Siguiendo con el tema de Edward— llego Renée con su plato «_¡¿Otra vez?! A la mierda con Edward_» pensé, llevando un pedazo de carne a mi boca. Era como si todos estuvieran haciendo un complot en contra mía —¿Sabías que se va a casar en una semana?

Me atragante con mi bocado. Toci y toci pero aun así el bocado seguía en mi garganta. Renée me ofreció un vaso con agua para beber. Suponía que mi cara estaba muy roja porque la sentía caliente. Respire con dificultad por unos segundos ya que anteriormente me había quedado sin oxígeno. Y todo por aquella noticia.

El bocado ya no estaba en mi garganta, pero aun así sentía algo extraño en ella.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto Charlie preocupado, yo solo asentí.

—¿Se va a casar?— pregunto incrédula. Las palabras que pronuncie me dolieron hasta en lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Si...— respondió Renée —¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si mamá gracias...— me limito a contestar —perdón tengo que ir al baño— me levante de la mesa y voy hacia a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta y miro la noche oscura, tan oscura como mi realidad. Lágrimas caen de mi rostro sin previo aviso. Mi corazón y alma estaban totalmente destrozados, y los podía sentir. Ahora más que nada comprendí porque él no había ido a alguna reunión de su familia.

_«Espero que no me hayas olvidado. Espero que no me hayas dejado de amar»_ pienso con la esperanza de que mis palabras sean reales y solo por una vez no me haya olvidado.

Me dolía tanto en mi pecho escuchar aquella noticia y lo peor es que las palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía ver a Edward y decirle _«No te cases porque aunque no lo creas yo te sigo amando»_ no era así de fácil.

Mis piernas flaquearon hasta el punto de hacerme llegar al suelo. Las palmas de mis manos tocaron la tibia madera del piso, después mi brazo izquierdo y al final mi mejilla, ambas ya estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Me hice ovillo

Ya nada tenía importancia para mi, solo quería olvidar...olvidarme de un amor que fue imposible, inalcanzable.

Fui cayendo en una profunda oscuridad. Estaba cansada de tanto llorar, mi débil cuerpo yacía en el suelo, con mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, supuse que mi nariz y mis ojos de color rojo. El fuerte dolor en mi pecho aun no dejaba de lastimar. Aun así no me di cuenta cuando pude lograr conciliar el sueño.

Aun en sueños sentía un aplastante dolor en el pecho, el cual hacia que respirara con mucha dificultad.

¿Por qué estaba tan lastimada si él y yo nunca fuimos nada? Quizás era porque muy en el fondo de mi lo seguía amando, como cuando era una chiquilla tonta de 13 años.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 7:

~Pov. BELLA

Fuimos invitados a una pequeña celebración en la casa de los Cullen, supuestamente para celebrar a los comprometidos. El lugar estaba casi repleto, y yo tenía la seguridad de que Edward no notaría mi presencia.

Los próximos esposos aun no habían llegado, eso me dio tiempo para ocultarme lo más que pude hasta el fondo de aquel gran jardín. Les dije a mis padres que solo quería estar sola. El crepúsculo ya estaba en su punto más hermoso y las estrellas no tardarían en brillar.

Los aplausos comenzaron cuando la pareja había entrado. Una hermosa chica de cabellos de oro estaba colgada del brazo de quien una vez fue mi amor. Llegue a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Mis lágrimas no tardarían en salir de mis ojos. Me hice la fuerte y no lloré. Mejor cerré mis ojos para dejar de ver.

La primera fase de soportar esta celebración la pase. Ahora era de rendirme ante el enemigo e irme de aquí. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que nadie me observaba. Era buena hora para escapar. Pero cuando comencé mi camino hacia la salida me estampe con un gran cuerpo que se cruzo en mi camino.

_«Eso me pasa por caminar cabizbaja»_ me regaño mentalmente

—¿Está bien? —pregunta él, aquel que nunca me quise topar durante toda la noche. Edward. No había olvidado su hermosa voz.

—Si... —contesto con frialdad y aun no quiero intercambiar palabras.

—¿Bella? —parece que intenta buscar mi mirada pero yo lo ignoro.

Corro hacia la entrada. Unas lágrimas traicioneras era lo que corría en mis mejillas. Estaba huyendo de mi vida pasada. Y del dolor que me provocaba esa vida.

~Pov. EDWARD.

Cuando entramos al jardín, los invitados estallaron en aplausos. Me sorprendí la cantidad de personas que había allí. Pero me sorprendí mas ver hasta el fondo, en la esquina, aquella persona que le rompí mi promesa. Bella.

Cerró sus ojos y llevo sus manos al pecho. Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate desvíe la mirada. Quizá en este momento ella no querría hablar conmigo así que mejor la deje.

Me sentí mal, aun no podía mirarla a los ojos después de todo el daño que le cause durante tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera me moleste en enviarle una carta para que supiera de mi, y ahora se va enterando de la peor manera que la olvide.

Después de que me dejo estático en medio del corredor no fui el mismo. Necesitaba verla, aclarar la situación sobre lo que sucedía, explicarle porque nunca le envíe una carta. ¿Pero qué mierda tenía que decirle? Ni yo mismo sabia porque no le envíe una miserable carta, o por lo menos un agradecimiento por aquel dije en forma de balón.

—¡Edward! —escuche gritar a Tanya, pero la ignore, aun estaba observando la puerta donde se había perdido Bella... mi Bella.

Tiro de mí y después dijo: —Es hora de brindar con los invitados. Edward por dios!

—Ya voy Tanya —respondió con dificultad.

Aun estaba un poco abrumado pues los ojos fríos de Bella me dejaron en otro mundo. Yo tenía la culpa, yo era el miserable que rompió su promesa.

—¡Por el próximo matrimonio!

Fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de volver a pensar en aquel momento donde le di su primer beso a Bella.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 8:

~Pov. EDWARD

Fui al centro comercial, necesitaba alejarme un poco sobre los preparativos de la boda -que era la próxima semana-. Después de ver a Bella algo en mi había cambiado. Creí que aquel sentimiento había desaparecido con el tiempo, pero fue una gran mentira.

Aun la seguía amando.

Y cuando la vi de nuevo...cuando la vi cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos al pecho me di cuenta de que aun la amaba. Soy un total imbécil por a ver apresurado las cosas. Por casarme con una persona que solo le he tomado cariño.

Entre a Starbucks solo para beber un café. Cuando voy a sentarme en una de las mesas puedo ver a lo lejos una persona... Una hermosa persona a la cual le había roto una promesa.

Bella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, tratando de distraerse en sus propios pensamientos. Sin dudarlo voy hacia ella. Al parecer siente mi presencia porque abre sus bellos ojos y me mira.

—Edward...— susurro mirándome sorprendida. Apenas era audible su voz.

—Bella que gusto volver a verte! Siempre me había preguntado en donde te encontrabas. Pero mira, estas tan... Hermosa. No has cambiado en nada, bueno tal vez un poco —le dije lo que ayer no le pude decir. Lo dije con mucho entusiasmo como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero al final si paso.

De pronto mi corazón comenzó a saltar y parecía ser que quería dejar de latir. Note como sus ojos estaban nublados. Ya no tenían ese hermoso brillo singular que tanto los distinguía.

—Lo siento...me tengo que ir— mascullo cortante y fría. Tomo su bolso y su vaso de café para poder retirarse.

—Bella pero que es lo que ocurre?— fui un idiota al preguntar eso, sabía lo que ocurría. Solo quería tapar el sol con un solo dedo. Me frustre un poco, Bella ya no era la hermosa niña que había conocido hacia seis años. Todo era mi culpa.

—Nada. ¡Carajo! ¡No pasa nada aquí!— casi grito Bella

—¿Que te paso?— pregunte sorprendido.

—Me tengo que ir...— la detuve antes de que partiera. No la iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

—No te dejare hasta que me expliques. No eres la misma niña que conocía —simplemente yo era un idiota.

—Suéltame Edward. No te daré ninguna explicación, mucho menos a la persona que me olvido. —dijo con notorio resentimiento, aquí el que tenía que dar explicaciones era yo.

—¿Por qué dices esa gran estupidez? Yo nunca te olvide, nunca lo haría— mentí, no quería que se fuera y mucho menos ahora.

Si lo hice, la olvide. Olvide a aquella niña que se dejo llevar por el amor, por un amor que no era correspondido. Y todo fue mi culpa. Lo peor de todo es que yo tampoco sabía porque la había olvidado de esa manera tan cruel, tan estúpida. Yo la amaba y no se merecía eso.

Le dio paso a el amor que sentí por otra mujer, por una que era de mi edad, por otra que no era una niña, por otra que con solo una sonrisa la hacía lucir una diosa, por otra que era rubia... Porque sinceramente hacia era este concepto, me encantaban las chicas con cabellos dorados. Al ver a Tanya supe que mi destino era con ella y con nadie más.

Y entonces... ¿que fue del amor que yo le tenía a Bella? Acaso fue engañado por mi mente y toda la atracción que sentía por aquella adolescente fue esfumado al ver a Tanya.

No pensé que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de aquella decisión de casarme.

—Adiós, Edward...— se despidió Bella.

—No Bella...por favor necesitamos hablar— rogué, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—¿Que parte de 'Me tengo que ir no entiendes?— pregunto aun mas furiosa.

—¿Algún día podré hablar contigo?

—No lo sé. No me interesa

—Por favor...—suplique con voz cortada, quería encontrar su mirada con la mía pero Bella lo impedía.

—¿Cuando?— replicó aun sin mirarme a los ojos, desviando su mirada a un lugar que no tenía nada de interesante.

—La próxima semana... Por la noche. Vamos a cenar ¿sí? Y charlamos —la próxima semana yo me casaría pero eso ya no importaba mucho.

—Está bien... ¿En dónde?

—Aquí mismo... ¿A las siete está bien?

—Si...— sin más Bella se fue. Lo había logrado, por fin podría hablar con ella.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión **


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 9:

~Pov. BELLA

Sentía mis piernas temblorosas, las manos me sudaban mucho, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Tenía miedo a perdonarlo y que todo quedara como antes, pero tenía más miedo de volver a amarlo pues el se casaría precisamente después de esta noche.

_«¡Oh! ¡Él se va a casar mañana y yo estoy aquí! Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero arruinar su boda»_ pensé más tranquila ya que me iba a salvar de este encuentro con Edward.

Iba avanzar cuando escuche una voz, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Mire a la dirección de Edward. De pronto mi corazón se aceleró aun más.

— ¿Te pensabas ir?— pregunto con voz triste y apagada. Edward supo fingir muy bien.

—No...— conteste en susurro

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

—¿Por qué? Aquí está bien para mí. Además solo venimos a charlar un minuto no es cierto. Tú no tienes demasiado tiempo, se supone que los novios antes de casarse tienen una despedida de soltero. ¿No es así?— al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, Edward tenso su cuerpo por completo.

—Bueno...en mí caso será diferente. Pasare mi última noche con mi amiga. Eso será mejor que pasarla con unas... Ya sabes tú— intento ser divertido pero yo no lo tomo de esa manera.

—Lo que digas me da igual...

—Bella. Quisiera saber porque tu comportamiento hacia mí. No entiendo dime que te hice...— suplico Edward, se notaba que estaba frustrado por no saber lo que le sucedía a quien algún día fue su amor.

—Tienes razón, vayamos a un lugar más privado. Ahí te lo diré.

—Vamos a mi departamento...esta ¬ solo— propuso Edward.

Lo peor de este asunto es que verlo allí, parado justo frente a mi; el amor que se había apagado hacía varios años volvió a renacer en mi. Mi miedo se cumplió. Mi corazón sentía fuego, fuego que no quemaba...simplemente hacia más la necesidad de tenerlo en mis brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

~Pov. EDWARD

Subimos a mi flamante volvo plateado en silencio al salir del centro comercial. Llegue a pensar que Bella sentía que estaba equivocada al aceptar aquella invitación de mi parte.

—Bella, ¿esto no cambia nada verdad?— pregunte de la nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— replicó la joven.

—A que mañana me casare y yo nunca te lo dije. Ni sé cómo fue que te enteraste

—Bree me lo dijo. También me dijo que eres profesor de deportes en el instituto.

—Lamento mucho no haber tenido comunicación contigo. Fui un estúpido.

—Ya no puedes regresar el tiempo...lo hecho, hecho esta. No podemos hacer nada más que dejar que el destino siga su curso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que te podía perder de esta manera...? —y así fue, la perdí. La tenía tan cerca y la perdí.

Durante el trayecto no hubo más que un incómodo silencio después de mis palabras.

El auto detuvo su marchar, nos quedamos dentro del auto durante unos minutos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Un tiempo que se les hacia valioso, mas para mí.

—Vamos a dentro...— ordene con voz suplicante. Bella no dijo nada simplemente bajo del auto y camino a donde yo me dirigía

Entramos al edificio con una llave que poseía, fuimos directo al elevador. Presione el botón 6. Al llegar caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a el departamento numero 21.

—Bella necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso...porque ahora eres tan fría conmigo— comencé lo que sería interminable conversación o así era como se pensaba que iba a ser.

—Nada cambio en mi...simplemente ya no creo en promesas falsas. Trato de ignorar a las personas que me han hecho daño.

— ¿Y cómo es que yo entro en esto?

— ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Te casaras!— el volumen de voz de Bella comenzó a ser más potente. —Nunca me lo dijiste. Perdí contacto contigo después de que te fuiste. Me dolió mucho. Creí que tenías muchas tareas y que por eso quizás, ya no visitabas a tu mama ni a nosotros. Aun en la última navidad antes de que yo me fuera a Chicago tenía la ilusión de que te pudiera volver a ver pero no fue así.

—Creo que solo era un capricho para ti. Te ame pero después llego Tanya y...te olvide. Tienes razón rompí mi promesa.

—Yo era una estúpida chiquilla que trato de desaparecer ese pensamiento del príncipe azul contigo. Te ame, no creo que eso vuelva a suceder. Antes te pedí que '_No me olvidaras_' ahora te pido otra cosa… Olvídame, Edward— las palabras dolieron, dolieron como cuando el dedo pequeño del pie recibe un golpe muy fuerte. Pero el corazón dolió aun peor.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho ante aquellas palabras.

—Bella...no lo puedo hacer. Mucho menos ahora que me di cuenta, que el amor que siento por ti volvió a renacer. Por favor no me separes de ti...— suplique. En ese momento reconocí que fue un completo y estúpido error pedirle matrimonio a una rubia sin cerebro.

—No Edward. Te vas a casar y a partir de mañana solo serás de tu novia. De nadie más. Y yo no tener el papel de amante.

—Tú no serás mi amante, serás mi amor de verdad. Me divorciare en cuanto pueda...

—No lo hagas— interrumpió Bella —por que cuando tu termines tu divorcio yo ya tendré a mi nuevo amor. No vale la pena que te separes...

—Bella...por favor, espérame— mis ojos, por increíble que parezca, comenzaron a mojarse por culpa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse.

Bella al verlo, también comenzó a llorar pero en silencio.

—Te espere demasiado y ya estoy muy cansada. Lo siento...

Hubo un completo silencio sepulcral.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capitulo 10:

—Si esto es el adiós, déjame probar de nuevo tus labios y saborearlos como la primera vez.

Isabella se acerco un poco a él, esperando a que el tomara la iniciativa. Y así fue. Edward puso el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, la acerco a él y paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Como lo dijo, saboreó sus labios por última vez. Los dos se sentían en las nubes. Aquel beso tardo un poco, era suave tierno y lleno de amor por parte de ambos.

Se separaron un poco uniendo sus frentes y cerrando los ojos para poder procesar lo que había ocurrido hacia unos segundos. Él no quería parar y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Bella.

Edward poso su mano en la cintura de Bella mientras que la otra la tenía entre los cabellos de la joven. Esto para pegarla mucho más a su cuerpo.

El beso se fue intensificando en un momento Edward mordió el labio inferior de la chica ganándose un gemido de parte de ella. Edward al morder el labio de Bella, ella intento separarse de él pero no lo logro. Él la pegaba más a si cuerpo.

Edward bajo sus besos apasionados y húmedos hasta el cuello de la chica. La necesitaba como el agua de cada día. Aquella necesidad se fue intensificando al escuchar los placenteros jadeos de Bella.

—Edwarddd...no...— intento decir la joven pero fue interrumpida por otro beso del cobrizo.

—Hazme el amor antes de que me digas adiós. Por favor...

Sin más se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso. Edward la alzó y ella no dudo en entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de él llevándola hasta su habitación.

- INICIO +18

Sus prendas desaparecieron en el camino hacia la habitación. Edward la acostó delicadamente sobre la cama, le quito el sujetador y no tardo en masajear aquellos pechos perfectos. Volvió a besarla con amor y pasión acariciando las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la castaña.

No tardo en hacer un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta el vientre de la chica. Jugueteo con el elástico de las bragas mientras que Bella no dejaba de mover las caderas para que continuara. En un movimiento ágil el cobrizo quito las bragas y se detuvo un momento para observar aquella mujer poseedora de una belleza sin igual.

Volvió hasta sus labios para continuar saboreando el su exquisito sabor, bajo hasta alcanzar unos de sus pechos y atrapar un pezón entre los cálidos labios. Bella soltó un jadeo de excitación. Él empezó a lamer, succionar y morder aquel pecho mientras que el otro lo comenzaba a pellizcar de forma apasionada.

—Te amo —murmuro Edward. Se había quitado el bóxer, su potente miembro estaba en su auge. Se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

—Te amo, y te necesito ahora —le respondió Bella con voz ronca por tanta excitación.

Edward no dudo un momento y se fue introduciendo lento y seguro en el cálido centro de la castaña. Al romper aquella barrera que impedía continuar, ella sintió un dolor inmenso, pero no fue tan horrible como lo había imaginado. Esperaron un momento hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a aquel nuevo miembro, Bella movió las caderas animándolo a continuar. Edward se movía lento, poco a poco los movimientos se iban intensificando convirtiéndose en un hermoso vaivén.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a ese esperado orgasmo. Edward supo que Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su perfecto orgasmo gracias a que ella se comenzaba a contraer sus paredes. Él estaba infinitamente agradecido porque se sentía muy bien.

Jadeantes y sudorosos volvieron a unir sus bocas en un exhausto beso lleno de amor. Edward se alejo de la castaña despacio mientras que ella no tardo en sentirse vacía sin él. Se acostaron en la cama junta, abrazados uno al otro. El cansancio los venció casi al mismo tiempo, quedando completamente dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro de los dos.

- FIN +18

El despertar Bella sintió la cama vacía, solo ella y las sábanas se encontraban ahí. Sonrió como estúpida al recordar aquella noche con su primer amor.

Al incorporarse vio una nota que decía 'Para ti' con una caligrafía muy detallada y fina. Sabia de quien era. Del hombre que había cumplido su sueño. Hacer el amor con la persona que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque al principio fingió no amarlo para poder apartarlo de su vida.

Desdoblo aquel papel blanco esperando que fuera una buena noticia. Pero fue lo contrario de toda su imaginación...

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capitulo 11

~Pov. BELLA

Cuando comencé a leer esa carta todo mi mundo se fue abajo. Lo único que deseaba era estrangular el cuello de aquel hombre que me había destrozado mi vida. Después de aquella noche creí que todo iba a estar bien, los dos íbamos a estar bien. Pero estaba equivocada.

"Bella lo siento mucho. Hoy por la mañana me di cuenta de que no puedo dejar a una dama en el altar. He pensado mucho esto pero no me vuelvas a buscar, nunca. Te amo pero no puedo dejar a Tanya sola. Espero algún día me puedas disculpar"

Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y mi corazón se estaba deteniendo.

Las lágrimas no dudaron en derramarse, después de todo aquello que habíamos pasado, por fin había tomado la decisión de casarse. Lo peor de todo es que no se iba a separar, nunca.

_«Creí que después de esto los dos estaríamos juntos. Creí que él iba a dejar a su novia, creí que con esto se iba a dar cuenta de cuánto yo lo amaba.»_

Llore no se por cuánto tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Había apagado mi móvil, lo encendí para ver si no recibí mensajes o llamadas. El resultado: tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de mi hermana que decían:

_"Bella donde diablos estas, te he estado esperando para que nos arreglamos juntas para la boda. En fin márcame porfa"_

_"Isabella! Vi que no llegaste, te estaremos esperando en la boda. Márcame queremos saber en donde rayos estas..."_

Suspire -fue un suspiró cortado por los sollozos-. Me dirigí al baño para ponerse la misma ropa de la noche anterior y volver a casa como vine; sola y sin su amor.

Aun mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas, pues era la única manera de demostrar cómo me sentía en ese momento, destrozada. Sentía que me moriría en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba resistirme por mi familia y por mí.

.

_"Tú puedes hacerlo, puedes verlo a los ojos y poder contener las lágrimas, eres fuerte_" me repetir una y otra vez mentalmente. Iba rumbo a la ceremonia de Edward.

Al momento de llegar lo primero que vi fue aquel hombre que me le entregue en cuerpo y alma, y frente a él, una mujer rubia, de cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules que lo miraban con admiración y amor.

_"Si acepto"_ fue lo único que escucho de Aquel hombre.

—Lo que ha unido dios, el hombre no lo separe— dijo es sacerdote.

Vi como Edward se acercaba a la que ahora era su esposa, para darle un beso. De pronto la multitud estallo en aplauso para el nuevo matrimonio. Felices por ellos.

_«Solo dios sabe que fue lo que hicimos los dos, solo tú sabes que yo no soy ella y que sus besos, caricias y amor no serán iguales a las mías. Solo espero que tú seas feliz, muy feliz sin mi»_ decía para mis adentros pero con dedicatoria para Edward.

No soporte mas estar en aquel lugar. Solo pase a saludar a Esme y Carlisle para después irme con un estúpido pretexto de que tenía que regresar a Chicago lo antes posible. Con esa misma mentira fui y me despedí de mis padres y hermana deseándoles lo mejor en todo y prometiendo regresar algún día -el día en el que olvidara todo ese trago amargo, pero ese recuerdo siempre quedaría plasmado en mi roto corazón-.

Una vez mas volví hacia la nueva pareja de casados, tristemente aceptando aquella miserable realidad que me había regalado la vida.

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Mi corazón termino en añicos cuando abrazo más a su esposa como me dijese _«Ella ahora es mi esposa y no la cambiare por nada ni nadie»_

Salí de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

~Pov. EDWARD

Fui un completo imbécil al abandonar a Bella de esa manera. Pero había prometido casarme con Tanya. No podía romper esa promesa aunque eso implicaba romper el corazón.

Oh! Pero quien mierda soy. Soy un completo imbécil, estúpido, poco hombre y todo lo que pueda describir mis actos. Me detesto a mí mismo, me doy nauseas.

Me costó mucho escribir la carta para Bella. La amo demasiado pero ahora me estaba casando con otra.

Note durante la ceremonia que Bella ya estaba allí. No le quitaba la mirada de su persona, mucho menos que la veía tan triste y fría. Tenía muchas ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero me tenía que contener. No me gustaba la manera en que se veía.

¡Maldito seas Edward Cullen! Maldito seas.

La última vez que vi a Bella fue aquella vez que me vio abrazando muy fuerte a Tanya, pensando: _«Intentare amarla como lo hago contigo. Espero algún día puedas perdonar a este miserable hombre que moriría por ti»_

Y desapareció de mi vista, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 12:

~Pov. BELLA

Llegue de nuevo a Chicago, esta vez para comenzar una nueva vida y conseguir un buen empleo. No creo que haya tiempo para una pareja, después de todo me ha ido muy mal en eso del amor; primero Edward que rompió su promesa, después Carlos que tuvo que irse y de nuevo Edward que termino por casarse.

Era mejor solo que mal acompañada.

A los pocos días volvía a encontrarme con Rosalie y Alice, ellas ya tenían una Boutique muy popular en el centro de Chicago. Conseguí trabajo con ellas de diseñadora junto a Alice. Mi vida comenzaba a ser completamente normal.

Después de varias semanas unos malestares comenzaron por la mañana, a veces pensaba que era el gastritis a consecuencia de no desayunar en las mañanas. Pero ya eran bastantes náuseas, ya no podía ingerir alimentos porque la mayoría se iba al caño. La peor noticia fue cuando no me llego el periodo, se había retrasado dos semanas.

Después de estar con Edward me asegure de tomarme la pastilla del día siguiente, pero deje pasar un día. Creí que aun tomándola después de dos días aun iba a ser efecto, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

—Necesitas ir al médico, no sabes si eso es grave —dijo Alice muy preocupada, aun no le decía sobre mi periodo atrasado

—Sí, lo haré esta tarde —le asegure.

—Sabes...esos síntomas me suenan a embarazo —llego Rose con un té para mí.

—Claro que no, he sido cuidadosa —intente contradecir, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de aquello.

Esa misma tarde fue por una prueba de embarazo casera, tarde tiempo en ir al baño. Estaba muy nerviosa por el resultado. ¿Y si salía negativa? ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Pero si salía positiva? Tendría un bebé lo peor de todo es que sin padre. Espere el tiempo que marcaba en las instrucciones.

Aquella prueba salio positiva.

La única reacción que tuve fue poner mi mano sobre mi vientre -aun plano- y echar a llorar. Estaríamos juntos en esto, mi Bebé y yo. Tenia que se fuerte para darle lo mejor a mi pequeño, o pequeña.

«3 meses después»

_"Para la familia Swan_

_Familia espero que estén muy bien, muy pronto volveré a verlos no se preocupen por nada. Me reportó porque tengo una noticia que escribirles por medio de esta carta. Hace dos meses no me sentía muy bien, mis amigas insistían en que fuera a un médico, pero yo desistí por que creí que mis náuseas eran pasajeras. Pero no fue así; fui y me dieron una noticia que por parte es un poco mala y por la otra es la más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Voy a tener un bebé. Así como lo están leyendo en esta carta, estoy embarazada. No me voy a atrever a darles la cara pues pienso que los he defraudado. No se preocupen tengo un buen trabajo para pagar mis medicamentos. Si se están preguntando quien es el padre, solo puedo decir que días después de que regrese a Chicago encontré a la persona indicada para que formara parte de mi vida, pero resulto un patán, pues me abandono cuando supo esta noticia. Sé que fue una irresponsable por no tomar las precauciones, pero me deje llevar por el momento. Lo siento mucho si los he defraudado y no regresare hasta que ustedes me lo pidan. Espero que esto no cambie nada. Los amo demasiado. Su hija y hermana Bella"_

Comencé a llorar cuando termine de escribir esa carta. Solo mantenía la esperanza de que mi familia me respondiera y solo con buenas noticias, aceptando mi perdón que deseaba con demasiada desesperación en ese momento.

Un ligero movimiento en mi vientre hizo que dejara de llorar, mi bebé no quería que estuviera triste, y así lo haría de ahora en adelante.

«7 meses después»

_"Para Isabella Swan._  
_Nos ha tomado desprevenidos tu embarazo, estoy obligada a contestarte. No te preocupes mis padres y yo te perdonamos, si ya no te quieren nosotros de aceptamos con los brazos abiertos aquí en casa. Cuando gustes venir para que conozcamos al nuevo integrante te la familia serás bien aceptada. Te extrañados demasiado, esperamos verte pronto. Nosotros también te amamos. Con todo cariño: Charlie, Renée y Bree."_

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 14:

Pov. EDWARD

A los cinco meses después de mi casamiento con Tanya, yo ansiaba tener un bebé. Un hermoso niño que compartiera los gustos de Fútbol conmigo. Pero eso no sucedería, no cuando aun seguiría casado con ella. La que creí que era la mujer indicada para pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Señor Cullen, lamento decirle que su esposa es infértil. Es por eso que aun no ha logrado un embarazo —fueron las palabras del Doctor las que me mataron. Yo tenía tantos deseos de tener un pequeño en mis brazos.

—¡Genial! Mejor para mi —Tanya tenía expresiones normales ya que ella odiaba el hecho de estar embarazada y que su cuerpo se hiciera enorme a causa de ello.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había equivocado de persona. Yo no quería una mujer que no quisiera un hijo en su vientre, yo no quería a alguien que prefería su cuerpo que crear una nueva vida dentro de ella. Yo quería una mujer de verdad, la cual luchará los obstáculos que le ponían frente a ella. Entonces nunca estuve enamorado de Tanya, solo estuve enamorado de su gran belleza.

Lamento mucho apresurar las cosas. Lamente mucho no entender a Tanya -porque no sabía que le sucedía en realidad-. Y después de mucho tiempo ahogado en la miseria, lamente mucho haber dejado a Bella. Quizás con ella hubiera sido muy feliz.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de ser feliz, sería un acto egoísta pero yo amaba a los niños y sería feliz teniendo uno entre mis brazos.

Necesitaba un hijo, necesitaba mi felicidad.

Como todas las mañanas fui al colegio para impartir mis clases de Deportes. Casi no hablaba con Bree sobre su familia, sobre Bella. Pero esta vez tenia deseos de saber de ella, si estaba bien, si trabajaba, si era feliz.

—¿Como esta tu familia Bree? —pregunte cuando termino la hora de clase. Ella amarraba los cordones de su tenis.

—Está muy bien —se limito a contestar.

—¿Y Bella? ¿Donde está ella en estos momentos? —preguntaba un poco incómodo. Me era muy difícil preguntar de ella, sobre todo cuando fui un poco hombre.

—Supongo que está bien. Hace dos meses nos llego una carta anunciando que inicio un noviazgo con un tipo y que ahora los dos esperan bebé —esbozo una sonrisa radiante. La realidad me dio una patada en el corazón, sentí una punzada dolorosa que quizás pudo haberme matado. Bella ahora era feliz, tendría un hijo y quizás se casaría. Me alegre por ella, pero esa alegría era tanta como el dolor.

—Cuando te llame dile que me alegro por ella. —di por finalizada la conversación. Estaba en un estado de shock. Lo peor es que me di cuenta de había tenido la oportunidad de quererla y la desaproveche.

Pov. BREE

Mentí sobre lo que le había dicho al pobre de Edward. Pude notar como su rostro daba a conocer muchos sentimientos encontrados. Fue horrible mentirle, pero el se lo merece después de todo lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Antes de volver a Chicago mi hermana logro hablar sobre Edward. Y tengo la firme sospecha de que el hijo que estaba esperando es de él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo pero creo que esa es la verdad.

Ella no querría compartir el nombre del padre de su pequeño, y no creo que quiera decirle que está esperando un hijo de él. Así que para no perjudicarla mentí, aunque me hubiese gustado decirle la verdad no iba a traicionar a mi hermana.

Las personas no deben dar las noticias que nos les corresponden decir a ellos. Eso es lo que aprendido de la vida.

—¡Bree! —escuche un grito a lo lejos antes de salir del colegio. Era él y parecía decidido.

—¿Que sucede Edward? —pregunto con curiosidad. Me extraña su comportamiento, quizás otra vez me va a preguntar sobre algo.

—Dime... ¿cómo esta Bella? Ella y su bebé —no sé qué es lo que le ocurre. Parece ser que le ha importado Bella después de todo lo que le hizo. El sentimiento de culpa comienza a nacer dentro de él.

—No lo sé, no tenemos mucho contacto. Pero supongo que ellos están bien.

—Quisiera verla, saber como esta, ver si en algún momento ella necesita de mi apoyo... —iba a continuar pero lo interrumpí.

—Edward, Bella no va a volver. Eso lo dejo muy claro la última vez —dije con firmeza. No me gustaba su comportamiento de hombre preocupado. —Lo siento Edward, pero esa es la verdad.

—Está bien. Si la vez dile que la quiero, y mucho —murmuro con nostalgia.

Era un gran estúpido por haber dejado a mi hermana.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	14. Chapter 14

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 15:

Pov. BELLA:

Me preparaba para ir a una reunión de amigos, a pesar de que tenía cinco meses de embarazo mi vientre se veía muy pequeño. Según el médico e mi bebé se desarrollaba bien, pero tenía muy baja su estatura. Cuando me veían algunas compañeras de universidad me felicitaba, eso me alentaba más a seguir.

Cuando termine de arreglarme fui a la sala de estar de mi departamento para esperar a llamada de Rosalie, quien se encargaría de pasar por mí. Se escucho el timbre y fui apresuradamente a abrirle.

—Hola Bella —grito mi amiga para después abrazar me con entusiasmo y después masajear mi barriga. Desde que les dije de mi embarazo no dejaban de cuidarme entre las dos.

—Hola Rose —murmure mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Detrás de ella estaba un chico muy atractivo. Un perfecto hombre de bellos ojos azules, hoyuelos en sus mejillas, cabello rizado y un cuerpo muy fornido que lo hacía lucir bastante grande. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, mi bebé se removió inquieto.

—Oh! Perdón por no presentarlos —se disculpo y a la vez tiraba de su acompañante para acercarnos más —Él es Emmett, mi primo. Ella es Bella...

—La chica de la cual no dejas de hablar —su voz, su voz era tan grave y hermosa. —Es un gusto Bella.

—El gusto es mío —respondí.

—Bien, bien, bien. Hay que dejar las presentaciones para después. Es hora de irnos! —mi amigo chillo entusiasmada.

Durante el trayecto Emmett no paraba de cuestionarme, y me gustaba. Era muy gracioso, sus bromas me alegraban en el momento. En ese momento me di cuenta que él solo lo hacía para sacarme una sonrisa. Rosalie solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

En la reunión los que estaban en su mundo era él y yo. Su sonrisa me transportaba a otra dimensión en la cual solo existíamos nosotros dos y nadie más. Su manera de hablar tan correcta y directa al mismo tiempo, me daba la sensación de que Emmett era muy justo.

—¿Gustas contarme sobre tu vida? No quiero incomodarte pero es extraño que una mujer tan hermosa no tenga a nadie más que a sus amigos. —esta vez su voz sonaba más seria y sin tono de broma.

—En realidad no me incomoda. Es bueno hablar sobre mi vida... —di un profundo y largo suspiro —Es bueno desahogarse en momentos.

—Entonces, quiero conocerte. Quiero conocerte a ti, y a tu pequeña semillita.

—Yo... yo ya no creo en promesas. La última vez que lo hice me lastimaron, y por consecuencia tengo que vivir un poco alejada de mi familia. También resultaron cosas positivas de esto: me di cuenta de quién era en realidad y por supuesto mi Bebé —me observo pensativo, observando con atención mis expresiones.

—¿Y por culpa de un hombre dejaras de ver a tu familia? —casi grita. Me sorprendió cuando pronuncio sus palabras, ¿cómo sabía que era un hombre? No lo sé, y en ese momento no me interesaba por qué hablar de Él me provocaba náuseas. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

—Es que tengo miedo a verlo de nuevo. No me quiero hacer daño a mi misma.

—Si quieres volver a ver a tu familia ve, que no por Él los vas a dejar de visitar. Hay que aprender a vivir con los problemas y enfrentar todo lo que se nos atraviesa. —deje de escuchar lo que me decía, intente llevar mis pensamientos a otro lugar pero siempre querían ir por el rumbo que no les correspondía. Yo estaba en la habitación con Edward, primero cuando tenía 13 años, y después cuando me había entregado a él.

—Yo lo conocí cuando tenía 13 años, no me importaba la diferencia de edades. —hable e interrumpí a Emmett —me regalo mi primer beso y yo lo acepte gustosa, él me declaro su supuesto amor el ultimo día que lo vi. Dijo que iba a regresar pero nunca lo hizo y cuando yo ya lo había olvidado el apareció, pero con una boda a la vuelta de la esquina. Sufrí, y creo que hasta el momento lo sigo haciendo. El prometió no olvidarme y eso fue lo primero que hizo. Un día antes de su boda me sito y yo fue una estúpida por ir, siendo sincera yo aun lo amaba y por eso dije que sí. Esa noche me le entregue por primera vez, me había dicho que iba a dejar a su novia y nos íbamos a casar. Al final no fue así y yo salí perdiendo. Otra vez. Fui a su boda y se veía muy feliz a lado de su esposa. Volví aquí, después de dos meses me entere de que estaba esperando un hijo, aunque tome la medida necesaria para no tenerlo mi bebé está creciendo dentro de mí. —Cuando termine mi relato en me observaba inexpresivo. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, no pude contener las ganas y mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. No sé en qué momento fue pero Emmett ya me tenía estrechada contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes que si Él no está para ti, yo si lo voy a estar. No importa si dejo mi jodida vida por ti pero yo voy a protegerte. —murmuraba contra mi oreja mientras que frotaba la palma de su mano en mi espalda.

*Cuatro meses despues

Emmett y yo fuimos formando una bonito amistad entre los dos, tres veces a la semana iba conmigo para ver como estábamos mi Bebé y yo. Cada que comenzaba a moverse mi pequeño era cuando él estaba ahí, cuando él me hacía reír y cuando él se acercaba a mí para besar mi mejilla.

Los días transcurrían y Emmett profuso que fuéramos novios. Lo acepte gustosa pues pensé, que al tener un hijo en mi vientre y que ponto nacería nadie me iba a querer por esa razón. Pero gracias a dios que no fue así. Aunque aun tenía inseguridad de las promesas yo sabía –por instinto- que Emmett era bueno.

—Hola hermosa —llego Emmett dándome un beso en los labios. Traía hamburguesas y papas fritas. Yo tenía demasiado apetito como para comerme dos grandes hamburguesas.

—Tengo hambre —susurre

—¡No me digas! Tu ojos brillaron al ver las hamburguesas —él y sus bromas. Las bromas que me enamoraron de Emmett y mucho más: su cabello negro y rizado, sus bellos ojos azules, sus hoyuelos al sonreír todo de él era magnífico.

—¿Sabes que? —pregunte de la nada.

—Dime —contesto mientras sacaba las papas fritas de la bolsa.

—Se me antojo un helado de fresa con chocolate.

—Creí que la etapa de los antojos había terminado.

—Sí pero esto es un antojo mío de mí, no de mi bebé de mi. —trate de explicar.

—Okay, terminamos de comer y vamos por tu helado.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto? Mi bebé saldrá con cara de helado de fresa con chocolate.

—Eso está bien, así se verá más sabroso y más atractivo, o atractiva. Anda amor...solo hay que comer primero y después vamos ¿sí?

—Okay.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo Televisión, ya no quería comer helado y no le dije nada más para que no saliéramos de casa. Me encantaba estar con Emmett en el sofá muy abrazados y descansando.

De pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi vientre. Me pequeño ya estaba inquieto, otra vez. Estos últimos días mi bebé estaba pateando muy fuerte, quizás estaba anunciando que pronto estaría en mis brazos. Solté un pequeño jadeo, intente hacer que Emmett no escuchará pero fue imposible.

—Bella, ¿que sucede? —pregunto preocupado.

—Nada, estoy bien —Intente contestar pero mi rostro reflejaba dolor —solo que pateo muy fuerte.

—¿No crees que lo conveniente sería llevarte al hospital?

—No, no, no. Son solo pataditas, no contracciones.

—Déjame ver eso. —Emmett puso su mano sobre mi vientre abultado. Comenzó a moverse en diversos lados, lo podía sentir. Mi bebé soltó otra patada contra Emmett que no hizo saltar. La primera vez que sintió como se movía fue una diversión por que mi amado se había asustado por tantos movimientos que creyó que ya estaba a punto de nacer. Pero esta vez salto de lo impresionado que estaba por la gran patadita, era fuerte y clara.

—¡Caramba! ¡Este pequeño va a ser un gran futbolista! —Exclamo —De verdad que no quieres ir al médico? Eso puede ser grabe…

—No, no tengo ningún malestar. Voy a estar bien —le asegure —Cuando sea el momento yo te avisare.

Me levante con dificultad del sofá, los últimos días eran horribles por que casi no pida usar mis zapatos ya que mis pies se hinchaban como globos y mi pansa me pesaba más.

Literalmente ya estaba enorme.

Me iba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando siento un liquido correr por mis piernas. Mi corazón comienza a latir demasiado rápido. "_Es hora"_

—Emmett! Ven rápido…

—¿Qué pasa? — me observa con expresión preocupada

—Ya es hora, es hora de que el pequeño futbolista llegue a mis brazos —dije antes de que Emmett me llevara al auto en sus brazos.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	15. Chapter 15

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 15:

~Pov. BELLA

Me hacía falta el aire, estaba demasiado cansada. Todos mis esfuerzos valían la pena. Mi bebé estaba a punto de nacer y yo no me podía dar por vencida. Tenía que lograrlo, por él, por Emmett y por mí.

—¡Vamos Bella! —Me animaba Emmett. —¡Si podemos! ¡Si podemos!

—¡Joder Emmett Cállate! —e hice un esfuerzo más. Ya no me quedaba energía y estaba a punto dar a luz.

—Vamos Bella. ¡Solo un poco más! —y lo hice, di un gran suspiro antes de escuchar el llanto del Bebé.

—¿Qué es? —logre preguntar, mi vista estaba nublada, solo alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de Emmett.

—Es una hermosa nena —sonríe.

—Es mi Kristin, mi hermosa Kris —esbozo una sonrisa. No pude escuchar mas porque había caído en la inconsciencia. Me dormí después de un largo tiempo de dar a luz a mi pequeña hija.

...

Desperté en una habitación blanca. Tenía aquella inmensa necesidad de ver a mi pequeña. Estaba tan feliz que no me había dado cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado y se podía ver el ocaso por la ventana de la habitación.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y supe que era Emmett quien me había traído algo para comer. Parecía que mi estómago había persiguió porque no tardo en gruñir.

—Sabia que en cualquier momento ibas a despertar —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y Kris? —pregunte sin mas

—En unos momentos la van a traer. Ya la vi y esta hermosa, igual que tu.

—Muero por verla —dije mientras cogía un pedazo de pan para llevármelo a la boca. No me importaba nada en esos momentos más que tener a mi hija en brazos y comer.

Después de varios minutos de estar charlando con Emmett llamaron a la puerta. Era una enfermera, con mi bebé. La pusieron a mi alcance y la tome entre mis brazos. Era tan pequeña, tan cálida y suave que me daban ganas de comerla a besos. Su piel era más clara que la mía, su nariz igual de respingada que la mía y los labios en forma de corazón. El cabello fue lo que me sorprendió, era una especie de color castaño mezclado con el mismo color de cabello que su padre. Esperaba que sus ojos que fueran verdes.

—Es hermosa —murmure

—Te lo dije. Igual que tu —dijo Emmett quien estaba junto a mí, admirando a mi hija.

Seguí apreciando la, deseando que abriera sus ojos para comprobar que sus ojos no fueran verdes. Tenía miedo a que si me encontraba con Edward otra vez, él la viera y la reclamara como suya pues a pesar de que aun estaba pequeña el parecido con su padre bastante.

Pareció que le había comunicado telepáticamente a mi bebé que abriera los ojos porque los fue abriendo lentamente. Mi corazón se detuvo por un pequeño instante. Sus ojos si eran de color verde y sus pestañas eran demasiado largos.

—Que bellos ojos tiene —exclamo Emmett. Yo no dije nada y solo me quede quieta. Yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, mi hija se parecía a su padre y no había remedio.

—Te amo pequeña —le susurre besando su cabecita. —Emmett, ¿quieres ser el padre de mi hija? —pregunte y él me observaba incrédulo.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

—Sí, ¿quieres formar una familia conmigo y mi hija? —asintió y después me beso mientras me abrazaba a mí, y a mi bebé.

«Cuatro años después»

En la tribuna todos gritaban eufóricos porque solo restaban pocos minutos en el reloj. En el campo las pequeñas corrían tras el balón y había muchos gritos de parte de ambos extremos del campo de soccer. Kristin, mi pequeña Kristin, llevaba el balón girando frente a sus pies. Aunque era muy pequeña sabía bien en qué consistía el juego. Era la gran final de la liguilla.

La generación a la que pertenecía era d años de edad. Pero para ser sinceros mi hija era la mejor y por eso la aceptaron en un muy destacado equipo de fútbol Soccer. A veces me preguntaba de donde había sacado ese talento deportista. Pero saque mis conclusiones y por supuesto que lo había heredado de su padre biológico.

Sin pensarlo todo el mundo grito emocionado. Mi pequeña había metido el balón en la portería. Emmett que estaba a mi lado me abrazo de tan feliz que estaba. Yo también grite, salte y me emocione porque mi hija era toda una campeona.

Sus compañeros fueron y la abrazaron muy felices. El árbitro anuncio que ya había terminado. Los fanáticos y familia de las pequeñas fueron hacia el campo y abrazaron a todas. Yo fui casi de las últimas porque todos felicitaban a mi hija quien había sido quien anoto el último gol y así fue como ganaron.

—Nuestra bebé es un icono mundial —Emmett alabo a nuestra hija. Y así es, él ya la había adoptado como suya desde antes que naciera. Ahora estaba orgulloso de ella y por supuesto yo también.

—¿Un icono mundial? —pregunté incrédula, tan solo era una niña. ¡No podía ser un icono mundial!

—Claro, solo mírala. Siente que está en un verdadero torneo de Soccer en algún mundial.

Y así era, mi pequeña observaba a cada uno de los que la rodeaba. Sonreía y agradecía a todos. Hasta que llego el momento en el que mi pequeña vino a nosotros y nos abrazo.

—¡Felicidades! Te has ganado tu primera medalla —felicite.

—Una de muchas mi pateadora —seguí Emmett.

—¡Vieron como metí el gol! ¡Lo vieron, lo vieron! —decía sin parar. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de felicidad y su sonrisa no se le borraba.

—Claro que lo vimos cariño.

—¡Fue el gol del triunfo! Una gran anotación. Fue como ¡BAM! Una bala —Emmett compartía el mismo gusto por el fútbol con ella. Los dos se entendían bastante bien. Era notorio que yo no estaba muy incluida.

—¡Espero que pronto pueda anotar uno de media cancha! Sería una bala de cañón.

—Ahora por eso que les parece si vamos a comer a McDonal's. —dije casi gritando para llamar su atención.

—Oh si a McDonal's! —gritaron al unísono.

...

A Kris se le ocurrió ir a jugar un rato en McDonal's, eso fue agradable ya que tenía que hablar con Emmett acerca de la última llamada que me hizo mi Familia. Tenía miedo, demasiado.

—Emmett —lo llame dudosa.

—Dime —me observo curioso, quizás fue por el tono que había usado al llamarlo.

—Mis padres han llamado. No los veo desde hace tiempo. Casi cuando nació Kris, para ser exactos. Quieren que vayamos en esta navidad.

—Me parece genial la idea. Pero, cual es el problema.

—Que tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué miedo?

—Porque sé que el padre biológico de Kris estará allí —pronuncie las últimas palabras con voz cortada. Hablar de él no me gustaba mucho.

—Ya veo el problema.

—No quiero que sepa que Kris es su hija. Es muy notorio. Se parecen demasiado —observe a mi hija que jugaba en la alberca de pelotas. La distinguía entre todos los niños porque era la del pelo color cobre.

—No puedes ocultar lo obvio. Tarde o temprano sabrá que es su hija.

—¿Y que pasara? Me la querrá quitar y la va a separar de mi lado y eso no quiero. Yo no la quiero separar de mi lado —mis lágrimas estaba a punto de salir de mis ojos.

—Si él intenta hacer eso. Juro que iré y lo buscare y lo matare si te atreve a hacer algún daño, a ti y a Kris.

—Gracias Emmett, por todo —Bese sus labios. Tenía miedo pero con él me sentía protegida.

—¿Iremos esta navidad con tu familia?

—Iremos esta navidad con mi familia.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	16. Chapter 16

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capitulo 16:

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle Kristin estaba muy entusiasmada brincando sin soltar mi mano. Emmett no se despegaba ni un centímetro de mi lado. Era muy sobreprotector con nuestra hija y conmigo.

Y bueno... cuando llegamos a Seattle a las primeras personas que vimos fueron a mis padres y después a mi hermana y a su nuevo novio, Diego. Me sentí plena al verlos ahí reunidos recibiéndonos.

Kristin al ver a sus abuelos se soltó de mi mano para poder ir corriendo a los brazos de sus abuelos quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. En sus cuatro años de vida, mi pequeña solo los había visto dos veces, y siempre solía extrañarlos mucho.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, hija!— dio la bienvenida Renée quien tenía en brazos a Kristin.

—Gracias mama— le di un abrazo —Mira, el es Emmett. Mi prometido— señale a Emmett.

—¡Wow! ¿Bella te casaras?— llego Bree colgada del brazo de su novio.

—Hola Bree, un gusto en verte. Si me voy a casar— respondí orgullosa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Emmett...— saludo cortésmente.

—Que grandote— bromeo Bree.

—Ya basta de todo esto, vamos a casa que tenemos que preparar muchas cosas para dentro de dos días. ¡Tengo muchos regalos para mi nieta!— ordeno Charlie. —Mucho gusto muchacho, espero sepas valorar a esta jovencita— se dirigió a Emmett.

—Lo hago siempre señor— contesto.

—Eso espero.

Todos fuimos a la casa Swan. Divirtiéndose con la pequeña Kris que decía y hacia locuras muy divertidas. Yo, orgullosa de mi hija la abrace más a mi pecho. Estos días serían bastante difíciles para las dos, más si íbamos a ver a Edward.

. . .

El día de la cena llego demasiado rápido. Por la tarde comenzaron a cocinar el pavo, los hombres fueron por varios vinos para la celebración, mientras que nosotras nos quedábamos arreglándonos para la ocasión.

—Tía Bree, ¿me podrías peinar por favor?— pregunto mi niña con su vocecita cantarina.

—Claro que si, nena hermosa— le respondió —no sabes cuánto me encantan tus risos cobrizos.

—No digas eso Bree— masculle, no me agradaba la idea de que hablara cosas las cuales siempre traían recuerdos de Edward.

—¿Por qué? Tu hija tiene un hermoso cabello. Nada que ver con el de nosotros, el tuyo castaño y el mío negro. El de tu hija es cobrizo, como el de...

—No te atrevas, Kristin no tiene nada que ver con él.

—Bella, quizás el va a venir hoy y lo tendrás que ver aunque no lo quieras.

—Lo sé y estaré bien, lo prometo.

Y sinceramente yo ya no tenía ningún rencor contra Edward. Pero hablar de él me hacia recordar los sucesos que ocasionaran un daño muy profundo en mi pecho. Solo rogaba a dios que los Cullen no encontraran ningún parecido a su hijo. Mi padre y Emmett habían llegado del centro comercial. Note como mi amado apreciaba a nuestra pequeña. La tomo entre sus brazos y le dio ligeras vueltas en el aire. Kris solo reía y chillaba de entusiasmo.

—Mi nena hermosa, esta bellísima— alabó Emmett.

—Gracias papi, tu también estas muy guapo— contesto Kristin.

—No cabe duda de que tango a las dos personas más maravillas en mi vida— llegue abrazando a los dos.

—Tú también te vez muy hermosa— dijo Emmett

—¡Y tu muy guapo!

—¡Hay! Ya van a empezar...— se quejo la niña

Después de unos segundos el timbre se escucho, la familia Cullen había llegado. Estaba de nervios pues temía que entre los invitados estuviera Edward. Pero no fue así, solo había llegado Carlisle y Esme.

—¡Hola, Hola!— saludo Esme con entusiasmo.

—Hola— fui la primera en saludar.

—¡Oh! ¡Bella pero si eres tú! Cuanto tiempo son verte. Ya eres toda una dama...

—Gracias Esme— fue lo único que pude articular

—¿Y quién este apuesto jovencito?— pregunto.

—Es Emmett, mi prometido, y ella es Kristin, mi hija.— conteste orgullosa de ellos.

—Que hermosa Familia tienes Bella. Mira Carlisle ya tenemos nieta.— aquellas palabras de Esme me hicieron estremecer de los nervios. —y yerno también.

—Ja,ja. Claro— musite nerviosa. Aun tenía demasiado temor de que se dieran cuenta que no era hija de Emmett, pero sí de su hijo.

Comenzaron a sentarse uno por uno en la mesa. Kristin estaba muy entusiasmada que no paro de correr y de saltar alrededor del árbol de navidad. Yo no podía detenerla y mucho menos su papa quien ayudaba a destapar el vino.

—Ve por Kris que ya salió a la calle, yo sirvo— ofreció Bree, siempre ayudando, pero esta vez no lo hizo. ¡¿Que no podría ir ella por mi hija?! Así que la ignore y Salí corriendo por mi pequeña.

—Gracias— Fue lo único que dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Corrí detrás de Kris y una pequeña torcedura en el tobillo intento detenerme pero no lo hice. Después de eso seguí corriendo, primero por el jardín principal y luego… casi me infarto cuando salió a la calle.

—¡Kristin! ¡Vuelve acá ahora mismo!— ordene.

A lo lejos unas siluetas se pudieron observar, una de ellas levanto a la pequeña en brazos, corrí aun mas. Mis corazón se aceleraba, el oxigeno no me llegaba hasta mis pulmones. Necesitaba llegar hasta ellos y arrebatarle a mi pequeña. Conforme se fueron acercando pude distinguir de quien se trataba.

Edward y su esposa, Tanya.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento hasta que reaccione al ver a mi hija en los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Veo que es igual de tremenda, casi como tú.

_"Esa voz, no ha cambiado en nada"_ pense. Y efectivamente Edward no había cambiado en nada su cabello ahora más corto estaba alborotado, ahora se dejaba la barba pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

—Tal vez un poco— logre decir con un poco de nervios

—¿Es tu hija?— pregunto aun teniendo a la niña en brazos.

—Sí, es mi hija— respondí después de un momento Tanya carraspeo.

—Bella, ella es Tanya. Mi esposa— sonreí ampliamente, por alguna razón me alegraba verlo junto a una persona que lo quería. —Tanya, ella es Bella. Mi amiga de toda la vida.

. . .

Después de una larga cena de convivencia todos fueron a la sala. Edward se veía muy entretenido por la pequeña Kristin y sus curiosidades. Yo solo los observaba detalladamente: cada facción de él la compara con una de mi hija.

"_Son tan_ _parecidos"_ pensé.

—¿En que estas pensando?— pregunto Emmett quien estaba a mi lado. Abrazándome como siempre.

—En nada... —mentí

Sus sonrisas eran casi iguales, las gesticulaciones igual. Eran padre e hija, como no iba a ser iguales.

Por un momento pensé como seria si me atrevía a decirle la verdad a Edward, que Kristin era su hija. Pero elimine ese pensamiento de inmediato pues tenía mucho miedo de que él me quietara lo más preciado de mi existencia.

A los treinta minutos la pequeña Kris comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Edward. Me se levanto de inmediato para ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—Es hora que de su papá la lleve a dormir...— anuncie.

—¿La podría llevar yo?— pregunto Edward

—Claro...

Subimos los escalones hasta la habitación que compartíamos Emmett y yo.

—Tienes una hija hermosa— dijo Edward al dejarla en la cama.

—Gracias.

—Bella, quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas robarme a mi hija?

—No es eso. Es de lo otro...tu sabes.

—Edward, ya no hay rencor. Lo que paso, paso no te culpo por nada. Me regalaste las experiencias más hermosas...

—Aun me siento culpable. Perdóname fui un tonto te deje y ahora me arrepiento por eso.

—Nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores muy tarde, pero nadie los va a cambiar.

—Eres buena Bella, espero que seas Feliz.

—Igual para ti Edward.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencia hasta que Edward hecho el último vistazo a mi pequeño angelito que estaba dormido en la cama. La observo con ternura.

Mi pequeña se removió un poco en la cama, Edward le paso con un roce delicado su mano por la mejilla. Disfrutando de su suave piel.

—Papá...— murmuro la pequeña Kris

—Aquí estoy bebé— le contesto Edward. Y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y mis mejillas comenzaron a incendiarse. Delatando mi nerviosismo

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	17. Chapter 17

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 17:

POV EDWARD.

Las palabras salieron de mi interior. Cuando la pequeña Kris llamo a su padre sentí aquella necesidad de responderle. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte. Por un momento sentí que aquella pequeña era mía, mi hija. Quizás era porque yo no podía ser padre, no con la persona que estaba casada conmigo pero tal vez con otra sí.

Y entonces por un momento creí que Kristin podía ser mi hija después de aquel encuentro con Bella. Tenía aproximadamente la edad: cuatro años, los mismos años que llevo casado -excepto por unos meses-. Su cabello casi igual que el mío: color cobre. Sus ojos: verdes. Sus expresiones: aquella media sonrisa, sus ojos entre abiertos cuando sonríe, tiraba de su cabello demostrando frustración.

Había más cosas para demostrar que si era.

No me podía sacar esa posible paternidad. Después de haber dejado en la cama a Kris, baje lentamente solo observando al novio de Bella. Era tan sonriente, con hoyuelos en las mejillas, ojos azules, cabello oscuro. No podía ser su hija. Había otra posibilidad: que Bella estuvo embarazada de otro hombre que no fue Emmett y ni yo. Tal vez.

•••

Tres días después de navidad decidí ir a la casa de los Swan. Supe que Bella aun no se iba de Seattle. Aun no me podía quitar la idea de que Kris fuera mi hija. Y si lo era...

...Si lo era iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Tenía tantos gusto similares con ella que los dos podíamos compartir -que es otra de las cosas que me hacían dudar-. Me estaba acercando a su casa y mi corazón latía sin parar. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

Me estacione frente a su casa. Me sentía capaz de llegar frente a Bella y preguntarle que si Kris era mi hija. Presione el timbre, después de unos segundos se escucharon los pequeños pasos, _«Yo abro»_ se escucho la voz angelical de Kristin. Mi corazón latió aun más fuerte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y sus pequeños ojos verdes se iluminaron. Era un pequeño angelito. Le sonríe y ella me devolvió una grada sonrisa.

—¡Hola Edward! —exclamo feliz. —¿Vienes a ver a los abuelos? —para ser pequeña su vocabulario era bastante desarrollado: no pronunciaba la S ni la R como si fuera la D.

—Hola pequeña. Hoy no vine a ver a los abuelos. Vine a ver a tu mami —le respondí.

—¡Kris! ¿Quién es? —grito Bella desde adentro de la casa.

—Es Edward, mamá. ¡Viene a buscarte! —le contesto gritando desde la puerta. Cuando Kristin termino de hablar Bella apareció detrás de su hija. Por alguna razón se veía más hermosa que antes. Sus ojos resplandecían en un brillo sin igual.

—Hola —murmure impactado por su belleza.

—Hola Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta cortésmente.

—Yo quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedes?

—Sí. Adelante —pase a sentarme en la sala de estar. —Kris, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación a jugar?

—Pero mamá, yo quiero ir con papá al parque a jugar fútbol —se quejo.

—No iras hasta que tu papi llegue ¿sí? Ve a tu habitación y te llamare cuando regrese —Kris se fue arrastrando sus pies en el camino. Hubiese querido que Kris y yo fuéramos al parque a jugar fútbol.

—Que linda —susurre

—Lo es... Y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar? —a pesar de que debía de estar molesta conmigo, no era así. Tenía un corazón bueno, y puro.

—¿Hay alguien en tu casa aparte de ustedes dos? —pregunte porque no quería que nadie escuchara esta conversación.

—No solo nosotras, y ahora tu.

—Está bien. Bueno... quería saber si después de que estuvimos juntos tú... ¿tú te cuidaste?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Solo quiero saberlo.

—Sí, me tome la pastilla. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que Kris es mi hija.

—No lo es, hubo otro hombre después de ti. Edward. No creo que esto sea conveniente, hablar sobre el tema... no... No me gusta —su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse tenso y su rostro demostraba cuan incomoda se encontraba.

—No me gusta incomodarte. Pero desde que conocí a Kris tengo una sospecha de que lo es. Tengo tantas cosas en común con ella, y sus expresiones son casi iguales a las mías. Bella, solo contéstame esta pregunta: ¿Es mi hija?

—Edward... —de sus ojos se veían las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse.

—Por favor Bella... —suplique

—Ella no es tu hija —respondió.

—¡¿Y entonces por qué lloras?!

—¡Por que a pesar de todo ella me recuerda mucho a ti! Su verdadero padre se parecía a ti. Yo no lo amaba, pero por placer me acosté con él. No usamos protección y de pronto ya estaba embarazada.

—¿Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento? —pregunte casi molesto.

—Tengo miedo a que me quite a mi hija, por eso vine...

—Si él amara a su hija no creo que la alejara de su madre.

—¿Tu le quitarías a tu hijo a su madre?

—No, ella tiene todo el derecho. —Bella se quedo un momento en silencio y después dijo:

—Es hora de que te vayas.

POV BELLA

_«Cinco días después»_

Después de la gran mentira que le había dicho a Edward, me sentí mal por él luego de saber la verdad. Ya no tenía miedo de que me la quitara. Era hora de decir la verdad.

Pasamos el año nuevo con mi familia, era hora de partir sin antes hacer una carta para Edward. Kris se despedía de los abuelos junto a Emmett. Los dos conversaban muy bien. Mientras que en ese momento fui a la habitación para escribir la carta. Hice varios borradores de los cuales había escogido las palabras necesarias para decirle.

_Edward_:

_Quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste hace años y te perdone, aun te sigo queriendo. Es la verdad. Te agradezco por todo lo que me has regalado, ¿recuerdas? El primer beso, mi primera vez teniendo intimidad. Pero lo más importante de todos los regalos: una hija. Perdóname por haberte mentido, por no saber cómo explicarte sobre ella. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que la separaras de mis brazos. No me imaginaba una vida sin ella. Después de todo lo que he pasado con mi pequeña, después de tenerla dentro de mi nueve meses... se me hacia injusto de que vinieras y la alejaras de mis brazos. Te juro que sabrá que eres su padre, ahora que ya te conoce y te ha tomado cariño. Ella sabe que Emmett no es su padre biológico, y lo comprende a pesar de su corta edad. Me disculpo por no haberlo mencionado antes, se que estarías muy feliz de tener a Kris en tus brazos. Pero ya es tarde y creo que no nos volverás a ver. Olvídame y olvida a tu hija. _

_Perdón por todo lo que te he ocasionado._

El pecho se me oprimió por haber escrito esas palabras. Pero era simplemente la verdad. Edward ya no vería a mi hija y no podía mentir. Se notaba que Kris lo quería demasiado y los iba a separar, pero no para siempre. Ellos se podrían ver, claro cuando mi hija ya tuviera la edad para saber quién era su verdadero padre y si quería él podía ir a buscarla cuando quisiera.

Le di la carta a Bree quien me ayudaría a entregársela en persona. Hubiese querido dársela yo misma pero ya era tarde para lamentarme. Solo quedaba la paciencia para recibir una llamada de mi hermana y que me comunicara cual había sido su respuesta. Mi corazón palpitaba debajo de mi pecho demasiado fuerte, a pesar de que le había mentido y después le mande una carta diciendo la verdad, seguía teniendo miedo.

—Es hora de irnos — me informo Emmett

—Solo déjame despedirme — fui a encontrarme con Bree, ya me había despedido de mis padres. Había dejado a mi hermana en última ocasión. Le tendí el sobre que contenía la carta y me miro extrañada.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto

—Cuando yo esté en Chicago. Llámame cuando sepa la verdad, por favor —le respondí en suplica.

—Está bien, no te preocupes que yo me encargare de ello. Cuídate —le di un gran abrazo y partimos.

En todo el trayecto al aeropuerto Kris estuvo muy callada. Estaba triste y eso se veía a simple vista. Emmett la pego más a su pecho, consolándola y diciéndole que pronto regresaríamos. Me partió el corazón verla de esa manera. Mi pequeña amaba tanto estar con sus abuelos y su tía. Mi decisión estaba tomada y quizás ya no regresaríamos a Seattle, no después de que Edward supiera la verdad.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


	18. Chapter 18

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacto con ellos lo que dicta mi imaginación. espero que les guste como a mi me gusta escribirla. Recuerden que queda prohibida su publicación o adaptación sin permiso de la autora (Osea Yo)_

* * *

Capítulo 18

POV. EDWARD

No me sentía del todo bien. Bella se había ido junto a Kris. Ellas se volvieron importantes en mi vida a partir de que termine de leer esa carta. No estaba en este mundo, estaba en otro universo que solo se empeñaba en traer imágenes a mi cabeza. Kris en mis brazos, Kris jugando Fútbol conmigo, Kris colgando de mi mano mientras íbamos al colegio, Kris gritándome "Papá".

Sinceramente no culpo a Bella por lo que hizo. Fui un maldito cobarde en pasado y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Me cobro con lo que más me solía, tener una hija y después separarla de mi lado. Ella no sabía cuánto deseaba a un hijo y ahora que sé que soy padre me duele no tenerla junto a mí.

Mis lágrimas salían desbocadas de mis ojos y jugaría que estaba llorando en silencio porque Tanya nunca apareció para preguntar que el lo que me sucedía. La carta estaba justo en mi pecho, abrazándola sabiendo que fue tocada por Bella. Realmente había movido algo en mi interior. Había renacido el amor que sentí por ella alguna vez, mas sabiendo que teníamos una hermosa hija.

Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que la amaba como la primera vez, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La amaba aun mas sabiendo que era la madre de mi hija. También me di cuenta el gran error que había cometido al casarme con una mujer que no sabía si me amaba o solo se caso conmigo porque era el hombre atractivo de la universidad. Estaba tan confundido; pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí que era mejor ir en busca de mi hija y por supuesto, al verdadero amor de mi vida.

Limpie mi rostro mientras iba hacia en closet a sacar la ropa necesaria y la guarde en una maleta. Baje rápido las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Tanya. Al parecer ella escucho el sonido de las llaves de mi auto, pues en unos instantes escuche el sonido estrepitoso de sus zapatos.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —comenzó a cuestionarme. Era más que obvio que me iba, y esta vez para siempre.

—Me voy Tanya. —le respondió con dureza y frialdad. Tenía que romper esto, y mejor que me viera molesto pues ella y yo éramos muy distintos... en todos los aspectos.

—¿A donde, Edward? ¿Piensas dejarme? —hizo expresión dolida, pero realmente no lo estaba.

—La idea de dejarte ya la tenía desde tiempo atrás, realmente cuando tu no querías tener hijos conmigo. Ahí me di cuenta que no eras la persona indicada. Y me voy, me voy en busca y a recuperar a mi hija y al amor de mi vida.

—¿A que te refieres Edward? ¡Me engañaste con una cualquiera! ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir? ¿Por eso tienes una bastarda? —Grito. En ese momento fue cuando estalle. Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a llamar Bastarda a mi hija. Mucho menos Tanya.

—No se te ocurra llamar a mi hija Bastarda. Porque no lo es. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a insultarla! ¿Entendiste? —alce la voz y ella pareció temerosa, parecía que tenia la cola entre las patas. —Su madre y yo tuvimos un encuentro antes de que tú yo nos casáramos. Me iba a ir con ella, pero no te quise dejar a ti. Me di cuenta del error que cometí después de un tiempo. Fui un estúpido.

—Me engañaste!

—¡No! A ella fue a la que engañe no a ti. Le prometí que me iba a ir con ella porque la amaba y la engañe porque no cumplí mi promesa. —se estrujo mi corazón al decir la verdad.

—Nos engañaste a ambas. Eres un maldito poco hombre... —murmuro. Tanya tenía razón, solo que no quería aceptarla.

—Lo siento —susurre —Espero que algún día llegue el verdadero amor de tu vida y te pueda hacer feliz. Soy un imbécil por dejarte y haberla dejado a ella. Espero que algún día me puedan perdonar.

—Adiós Edward —murmuro dirigiéndose a la puerta y después abrirla —Mucho suerte en encontrar a tu hija.

Le di el último vistazo y de pronto su rostro se lleno de tranquilidad, pero muy en lo profundo ella estaba triste. Camine hacia mi auto al subirme di un gran suspiro. Ahora tenía que averiguar en donde es que vivía Bella y mi hija. Entonces recordé que ella estaba con Emmett. Su prometido. Y que pronto se casaría, ella lo amaba y ya no podía hacer nada para que lo dejara. Si ella era feliz yo también.

«3 meses después»

Estuve en contacto con Bree, ella no me dijo exactamente en donde vivían pero había llegado a un lugar cercano. No pude imaginarme yo en Chicago en busca de la felicidad que estaba junto a mi hija y a mi amada, aunque era de otro la amaba con locura.

Supe que en cualquier momento iba llegar ese gran día de tener en mis brazos a mi hija pero por desgracia mis esfuerzos no daban resultados.

Encontré un trabajo maravilloso -igual de Profesor de deportes- pero en este, las instalaciones eran mejores y el pago también. Desde aquí pude realizar los trámites de divorcio, ahora solo se tenía que firmar y seria libre sin ninguna responsabilidad. Por un momento creí que si hubiera tenido un hijo con Tanya el divorcio se iba a retrasar mucho, pero por otro lado este trámite no se hubiera realizado ya que esta era una consecuencia por la que me separaba de ella.

Esa tarde, en donde todo salía bien. Fui a una tienda grande de ropa. La necesitaba, ya que la mitad la había dejado en Seattle. Conduje hasta un una llamativa tienda, supuse que era la más popular en aquel lugar, pues entraba y salían muchos clientes.

Camine hasta una chica que atendía con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios: tenia cabello corto con puntas disparadas a todo lugar. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Luna: la tienda de ropa más genial de la ciudad. En que te puedo ayudar, joven? —hizo su presentación con mucha emoción.

—Hum... yo. Bueno, necesito ayuda. Sinceramente no sé nada sobre que comprar. Soy muy malo para eso —conteste con un poco de vergüenza.

—Oh... no te preocupes, querido. Aquí está ésta chica para ayudarte. —sonrió, al parecer satisfecha por mi respuesta.

Tardamos un poco acerca de cómo vestirme. Me ayudo mucho respecto a moda y aprendí gusto. Le dije que me gustaban mucho los deportes y me mostro varias camisetas deportivas y también varias shorts que podría usar en tiempos de verano. Me alegro mucho encontrarme con aquella joven que no dejo de mostrarme alguna prenda que fuera con mi estilo.

Al final fui a la caja a pagar mi nueva ropa. Cuando sacaba el efectivo de la cartera comencé a escuchar gritos eufóricos de una pequeña. Lo que paralizó mi corazón era que esos gritos los conocía desde navidad. Mire a la dirección de Kris. Y ahí estaba ella. Sus risos cobrizos se movían al mismo tiempo que mi hija daba un salto. Quise gritarle, correr y abrazarla, pero estaba tan emocionado que mis piernas no me respondían. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido dentro de mi pecho.

—¡Tía Alice! ¡Tía Alice! —le llamaba a la chica que me había atendido hacia unos minutos. ¿Entonces mi hija la conocía?

—Mi pequeña duendecilla. Pero que emocionada te vez hoy. Te han dado una buena cantidad de golosinas ¿verdad? —soltó una pequeña risita. Emmett venia tras ella, extraño que Bella no estuviera con ellos.

—Sabes que a Bella le gusta consentir a nuestra pequeña... —dejo que Kris continuara. —¡Oh si! Mi mama me compro una camisa del Barça. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo aun no pero fue Agh! Hermoso —los ojos de mi hija brillaban de tanta emoción corriendo en sus venas.

—Tu madre. Aun no aprende que una niña hermosa como tú debe usar hermosos y coloridos vestidos —le dijo la chica de nombre Alice. Kris gruñir.

—No me gustan los vestidos —se cruzo de brazos frunciendo su pequeño ceño.

—Algún día te gustaran.

De pronto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos. Como no me había dado cuenta antes, si ella se parecía bastante a mí. El mismo verde intenso de sus pequeños ojos lo tenía yo. Me odio por un momento, por haber sido tan estúpido. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sin dudarlo corrió hacia mi gritando mi nombre. No lo dude, y esta vez hice que mis piernas reaccionaran para correr hacia mi hija y abrazarla.

—Mi niña —la cargue en mis brazos. Susurrándole al oído y abrazándola más fuerte —Te quiero...

—Edward... —murmuro. Por un instante me dolió que me llamara por mi nombre, pero pensé que quizás ella no sabía la verdad. —Edward, mi mamá me dijo que ya no te volvería ver. ¿Verdad que eso es mentira? ¿Verdad que si?

—Claro que si mi vida. Eso es mentira porque yo vine por ti y ahora vamos a estar juntos. —dije triunfante. Ahora ella estaba en mis brazos y nadie podía separarme de ella. Sabía que este sentimiento había nacido desde hace mucho antes de que supiera que era su padre, pero en los momentos en los cuales creí que no la iba a volver a ver se hizo más fuerte.

—Ven, vamos con mi papá que me está esperando —dijo tirando de mi. Ansiaba bastante que me dijera igual que Emmett: Papá. Llegamos frente a él y al parecer sabía bien quién era, ya que me fulminaba un poco con la mirada.

—Hola Emmett —salude con cortesía.

—Hola Edward. Un gusto volver a verte —respondió distante.

—Papá. Edward dijo que ya no se iba a alejar de mí. ¡No es eso increíble! —exclamo mi pequeña con entusiasmo.

—Claro, muy increíble —respondió con notorio sarcasmo —Kris, ¿Por qué no vas con tía Alice? Quiero hablar con Edward cosas de Adultos. —Entonces supe que algo andaba mal. Mi hija se encogió de hombros y se fue de ahí.

—Dime Emmett. Supongo que es algo importante.

—Claro que sí. No sé cómo te atreves a venir con Kris. Después de todo lo que le hiciste a Bella crees que solo porque tienes una hija con ella te da el estúpido derecho a venir por ella. —exploto. De verdad, tenía razón, abandone a Bella y ahora solo porque tenía una hija quería volver con ella, y con nuestra pequeña.

—Se que tienes razón Emmett. Pero con todo respeto creo que eso no es de tu importancia. —intente defenderme.

—Me importa mucho, por el simple hecho de que yo amo a Bella. No quiero que vengas a arruinar su felicidad. La destruiste en el pasado y no quiero que vuelva a suceder…

Definitivamente tenía razón. Era el momento en elegir una de mis opciones: intentar rehacer mi vida junto a alguien mas pero no olvidarme de mi hija y visitarla a menudo o intentar conquistar a Bella otra vez y vivir junto a ella y nuestra hija. Sinceramente ya no le quería hacer daño a Bella.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus bellos Reviews, especialmente para saber su opinión**


End file.
